


Strong Breezes and Persistent Rivers

by ghostofadrunkensailor (animejunkie12)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lots and lots and lots of metaphors, Metaphors, Vague MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejunkie12/pseuds/ghostofadrunkensailor
Summary: Sebastian considers himself a loner, someone who needs only himself and would like it to stay that way.At least, that's how things were right up until he met the Farmer."dieci su dieci lo leggerei ancora" - Sylaz





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylaz/gifts).



Sebastian didn’t care much for the Farmer for the first week. When she had arrived that day, he was about as intrigued as the trees in the forest or the water that ran through the river. Calm and uncaring, in his own personal style (where snark and isolationism reigned free). The fact that the Farmer soon became incredibly determined to be a ‘people pleaser’ didn’t help. In his own mind, she was just like the others. 

Yet, he knew, the moment she came up to him for the first time. No one could see it, but he had swayed like a tree blown back by a powerful wind. 

Sebastian despised the town, the air, the unfairness he felt wherever he went. He walked to the Saloon, knowing there was nothing else to do on a Friday night, and understanding that Sam and Abigail wouldn’t leave him alone unless he did. The persistence of it, although annoying, was part of the reason why he liked them. It felt like even if they didn’t get him, they were trying to. 

She had caught him in one of the stranger moments where he let himself go outside into the fresh air and moonlight. “Caught” is just the right word for it, too. The Farmer stopped in front of him, giving him pause. “Oh, uh, hello.” He noticed the way her hair had been tossed around, how she breathed slightly heavy as if she had spent her entire day running. “I guess you’re the new farmer. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Large, energetic eyes blinked at him. First once, then a second time, lighting up as he talked. The smile she wore turned from a polite curve to a wider grin. Such an expression reminded him of all the too-friendly neighbors and well-meaning associates that Sebastian had come to dislike. Still, as the stare wore on, he found it to be less irritating and more... cute? No, that didn’t sound right. 

Clinks of glasses mixed with the sounds of his friends’ conversations floated into the air and served to bring both of them back to their senses. The Farmer’s smile stayed the same as she jogged past him, nearly sprinting towards Alex’s house. 

Sebastian didn’t care then. It would take more time than that. Luckily for him, the Farmer proved very persistent. On more than one occasion, she would “catch” him, and no matter how often it happened, she’d always look happy to see him. I mean, sure, the girl was happy to see everyone, right? What made him any different? 

He watched the way her face changed whenever they greeted each other. And Sebastian was no Elliot. He couldn’t write the way the other man did, nor did Seb feel the need to. Computers were for writing programs or connecting with people when your own life left you in desperate need to be truly understood. But Elliot knew what he was talking about when he described a girl’s eyes. The Farmer’s gaze did not rip through him like a lightning bolt or tear down the emotional walls that he had so painstakingly crafted around himself. It simply walked into him, into his mind and soul, and settled quietly in the pit of his stomach. 

That feeling in his gut grew like a sprouting seed, watered and tended to by the constant visits to the Saloon. He ignored his friend’s knowing looks when the Farmer sauntered in, covered in dirt and sweat. It surprised him when he realized just how well the look suited her. She bounded over to him, close enough to raise an eyebrow but far enough away to pull at the sprout inside him, making him queasy and confused and excited all at the same time. Sometimes, she would thrust a present at him, things that she somehow knew he loved. Sometimes she would leave as quickly as she arrived. Every time, it left a little more emotion inside of him, pushed a little more blood into his cheeks. 

Soon after, he invited her to his room. He told himself that it was to save both of them from embarrassment. Though, Seb wasn’t sure that the Farmer could feel embarrassment. Another annoying trait on anyone else proved astoundingly appealing on her. The confidence that radiated whenever she spoke or ran or got too close had him (for lack of a better phrase) wobbly in the knees. 

God, he had never expected to fall for her as quickly as he did. “Too close” became “tolerably close” became “please get closer”. The girl he had only barely thought of before cut through him like water eroding away jagged rocks. Not long after, he received the bouquet, and the sprout inside him burst into flowers. 

 

He sighed happily into her hair. The Farmer giggled, hopefully as elated as Seb was at the intimacy of it all. She let herself be held, nestling into his chest and resting her head on his neck. They half-sat, half-laid on his bed, his fingers loosely tangled in her locks, while his head nuzzled her scalp. 

He wondered how. How she had found him, how she had managed to get to him, to get him. This girl understood him in ways that no one had ever managed. Seb found himself strangely grateful at his parents for bringing him here, and an errant thought crossed his mind. How could I repay them? His fingertips rubbed circles into his girlfriend’s head, making her sigh in contentment and comfort. 

I could always marry her. His heart rate perked up at the notion. He had never thought about it before, and if given the chance (All you need to do is get a specific pendant from a strange man on the beach during a storm. Easy!), he would.

The Farmer must have heard his heartbeat, as she stopped moving. She tilted her head up to face him. He looked down at her and saw her eyes droop slightly. The energy in the expression she usually wore was replaced with a soft, loving look. “What are you thinking about?” 

Sebastian blushed fully. He chuckled a bit, before smiling down at her. “You.” 

The girl he loved smiled back. She batted her eyelashes slowly. Once. Twice. She closed her eyes on the third time, getting her face as close to Sebastian’s as she could, waiting. 

He closed his eyes and closed the gap between them. It was a kiss that declared nothing to the world; it didn’t need to. They shared a kiss which whispered, “You’re the only one I need.” 

And Sebastian wouldn’t lie to himself anymore: he cared. He cared for her so much. They pulled each other as close as possible, and while the Farmer grinned at him, he knew that she cared just as much.


End file.
